


The first

by Justasmalltownfangirl



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltownfangirl/pseuds/Justasmalltownfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't bad. It wasn't good either, but-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you've watched too much of Black Sails, gotten sucked into the pit of dispair that is SilverFlint, and suddenly find yourself with ten extra minutes at hand.

”So, I’ve never done anything like this before…”

Silver’s hands shook a bit as he closed the door behind him, and locked it as quietly as he could.

“Done what?”

Flint furrowed his brows ever so slightly, not raising his eyes from the ledger. It was what John had hoped for, but when it came to the captain he supposed he could never be picky. It was as good a moment as any.

“This.”

Flint didn’t look up until after his lips had sucked stuck to his and their teeth had clashed against each other, but when he did it was with eyes that were big and wide open in surprise and shock.

He found Silver’s eyes, and in them there was a rare glimpse of insecurity, of fear, even. He was waiting, and he was _terrified._

Flint opened his mouth (he could still taste him) and closed it again.

“Wait”, he said. “What?”

“I thought I’d made it clear what that was.” Silver directed his gaze down in disappointment. “Was it that bad?”

“It wasn’t bad.” Flint bit his lip. “It wasn’t good either, but-“

“I understand”, Silver interrupted him.

“The first one never is.”

He smirked, and Silver felt his own mouth form into a smile, knowing that there would be a second time.

And a third. And a lot more after that.


End file.
